The Secret of the orb
by Kagome-chan10
Summary: (Last chapter up)What if a little girl shows Inu his worst fears and starts controling him with her orb?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters *pouts* though I wish I did. *mwahhhahaha* the things I could do. Oh sorry anyway, they belong to a lady named, Rumiko Takahashia,  
  
"Where is she?" Inu-yasha hisses, "She said she'd be here before the new moon!" his mind pouted, as he circled the old stone well. His red warrior kimono flapping in the wind as he leaps onto the wood that borders the well, his sliver-white hair shadowing his hard features. "Kagome!" he screamed into the well, the sound of his voice echoing back to him, "stupid girl," at the sound of approaching footsteps Inu- yasha's dog-like Youkai ears prick up. He turns around, to see a little girl walking up the path to the well. Her long black hair flapping in the wind, in her hands is an orb glowing a light gray. Her lips are pulled into a small smile, she stops just feet away from him. Her large eyes are like pools of sky blue. "Hello," the little girl whispers, her voice is high pitched and hurts Inu-yasha's ears. "Whatcha want?" he snaps his ears recoiling. The orb in the girl's hands turns from clear, to a purplish-blue, the girl smiles maliciously. "Hun, very interesting," the little girl mumbles looking deeply into the globe, "Your soul can't decide if it is bad or good." Inu-yasha steps back and almost falls into the well, "Huh?" he remarks looking at her. The child steps towards him, her eyes staring deeply into his, her pupils and eyes turning an off blue, her hair flying out behind her, "You're the hanyou I've been looking for," she mutters her voice monotone, "You're Inu-yasha, aren't you?" An Inu-yasha cross his arms and looks down on the girl, "Yeah, what of it?" he asks arrogantly. "I've a message for you; it is of great importants," the girl responds voice unchanging. "Really," he whispers eyes growing hard. "My name is Nafear, and I-"Nafear stops suddenly and glances at the well. The sweet sent of roses and spring water hits Inu-yasha's nose, he looks down as a hand wraps around his ankle. "Not now Kagome!" his mind screams. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hee I don't own Inu-yasha and sorry I didn't update sooner. Hope you like it ^_^  
  
"Inu-yasha, a little help!" Kagome cries as her big yellow back-pack slides off her shoulders making her slip slightly, "What is he waiting for?" Inu- yasha's hand wraps around her wrist his inch long fingernails are grown in a point, "I would hate it if he scratched me," her mind hissed. "Couldn't have picked a better time, could you?" snaps Inu-yasha as he pulls her through is legs, his eyes never leaving Nafear. "What did I do?" Kagome snapped, "I came..Inu-yasha who's that?" Kagome wondered. "A girl comes out of the Bone Eating Well? May I ask, why?" Nafear asks turning her off blue eyes toward Kagome. "What's with the eyes?" Kagome shrinks towards Inu-yasha, who's hand is resting in Tetsusaigia's handle. "No, either give me the message or leave," Inu-yasha snaps. Nafear's eyes stare blankly at Kagome, the orb in her hands turning white. "Odd," Nafear hisses looking down at the orb, her eyes widening in surprise. "I feel the information can not be trusted with this girl," Nafear hisses. "Hey, what did I do?" Kagome asks stubbornly, her eyes narrowing, "Inu-yasha who is she? And what information?" Inu-yasha jumps down from the well and grabs Kagome's wrist, "Come on Kagome," he mutters agitated. "Um..okay," says Kagome, with the sinking feeling that she's missed something. Deciding to let it go Kagome trots behind Inu-yasha, her eyes scanning the forest. Kagome gives Inu-yasha a quizzical look, "What is going on?" She wonders. "Inu-yasha, where are we going?" She asks in a small voice. Inu-yasha rolls his eyes at her, "Umm.. Let me think," he glares at her, "Were going to hunt for the Shikon no Tama that you broke." He said angrily, his grip tightening. "Gees, your in a bad mood," Kagome hisses pulling her wrist away from him, "either you tell me what I did wrong, or you tell me what is bothering you," Inu-yasha looks back at her and glared; crossing his arms he rolls his eyes. "How about I tell you nothing and you come help me find the shards of the Jewel that you helped break" "Oh you are so insufferable!" Kagome screams, "I put my life on hold to come and help you and all you do is complain," Kagome stops walking, she crosses her arms in anger, her eyes flashing dangerously. "How dare you, you think I like coming here, and, and listing to you yell and tell me how useless I am?" she asked looking up at him hurt in her eyes. "How the hell am I suppose to know what you want?" he snaps taking a step towards her, is eyes slightly soft. "What's he doing?" Inu-yasha grabs Kagome's wrist gently, "Will you..." He swallows hard, "just shut up," Kagome looks down hurt stabbing into her heart, "Fine Inu-yasha what ever you want," she mumbles, as Inu-yasha begins pulling her again. 


	3. Chapter three

Inu-yasha pulls Kagome from the path, and into the wood, muttering under his breath, "Stupid brat.wonder what the message was," he thinks, then he shrugs. A loud shrieking sound bounces off the trees, and into his ears. Inu- yasha stops so suddenly Kagome slams into him. "What?" she snaps looking into the forest, "Inu-yasha! A fragment of the jewel!" Inu-yasha looks over his shoulder, "how many?" he asks, "good a fight." he smiles, "just what I needed." "Two, I think" Kagome mutters. "You THINK!?" Inu-yasha yells turning around, "whaddya mean you think?" Kagome holds her ground, "The thing keeps moving," she snaps with a glare. "Fine, you stay here," he hisses unsheathing his sword, out comes a pitiful rusted tooth-pick of a sword. With a malicious grin, Inu-yasha mutters, "Tetsusaiga." With a sudden flash of light the toothpick of a sword transforms into a giant fang-shaped sword. "Be careful, Inu-yasha," Kagome whispers looking up at him. "Feh, I'm always careful," Inu-yasha said proudly setting Tetsusaiga over his shoulder. "Stay here, you'll be safer," He said, as he walked into the forest. 


	4. Chapter four

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome finds herself still alone. Sounds of a battle reaches her ears. "Their getting closer," Kagome thought standing up, grasping the straps of her back-pack. "I hope Inu-yasha is alright," Inu-yasha's scream of anger reaches her ears; it's followed by a bat- like screech. Kagome looks up realizing the screech is right above her. "What the hell?" she thinks. "Blood, I need blood!" a large bat-like Youkai cried, sniffing the air, "Ahhh," it hissed when it's black eyes land on Kagome. "Uh oh," Kagome's mind screams as the Youkai flies at her. "Inu-yashaHHHH!" Kagome screamed as claws dug into her shoulders, it took her brain a second to register the fact that her feet aren't on the ground. "It wont hurt that much, my dear," the bat-Youkai murmured, landing on a tree branch. Kagome looked down her stomach retching, "We're more than fifty feet up in the air!" Her mind cried, she looks up at her captor. Her eyes widen in fear as the Youkai brings it's mouth towards her neck, Kagome's shrill scream fills the night air. Before the Youkai's mouth even reaches her, it lets out a shrill screech, Kagome looks down to see half a sword sticking through it's stomach. "Didn't think I'd let him eat you did ya?" Inu-yasha said arrogantly, pushing Tetsusaiga deeper into the Youkai, "Where's the jewel?" "In his wings," Kagome mutters, squinting, "Don't let me fall!!!!!!!!!" Inu-yasha pulls Tetsusaiga from the Youkai's body. The Youkai screams and releases Kagome, with a loud scream both Kagome and the Youkai fall. Inu- yasha's small "whoops." Can be heard above her. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" yells Inu-yasha. "NO!" screams Kagome as the Youkai above her rips apart showering her with blood, guts and chunks of flesh. Two glowing fragments float into her hand; Kagome shuts her eyes waiting for the ground. Strong arms catch her, one arm sliding under her knees, the other bracing her back. A soft "thud" tells her they've landed, she opens her eyes. Inu-yasha sets her down, and begins to laugh, "Yo...you look.so funny" he gasps his nose wrinkling, "and you smell like that Youkai," he mutters. Kagome's cheeks flush a deep red, her eyes narrow, "SIT BOY!!!!!!!" she yells. Inu-yasha falls ungracefully to the ground his face planted in the dirt, "You bitch," he screams into the ground. Wounded Kagome looks down, "I'm going to find a place to wash up, then I'm going home," she mutters turning on heel, grabbing her back-pack she stalks off into the forest. 


	5. Chapter five

This is a short one hee ^_^  
  
Inu-yasha sits up, his cheeks covered in dirt, he spits out a chunk of grass. "Little bitch, who does she think she is?" Inu-yasha mutters aloud, his golden eyes narrowing. "What's that smell?" He wonders looking around. "That's Nefear's sent," his mind screams, "Kagome," he utters racing into the forest. 


	6. Chapter six

Kagome slides into the hot spring, a soft sigh escapes her lips as she dunks her head. "This feels so good," she thinks coming up for air. A startled scream flies from her lips. There stands Nafear, her long black hair floating behind her. Kagome covers her chest with her arm, a worried look on her face. "Can I help you?" she asks grabbing her towel. The small girl only nods, then smiles, "Yes you can," She said cheerfully. Kagome climbs out of the hot-spring and goes behind a bush and pulls on her clothes, and walks out into the clearing. "Okay what can I do for you?" she asks. "Look into my orb and I'll show you, your most desired wish." Nafear whispers. Kagome looks at the orb quizzically, "Thanks, but I already know my most desired wish," she said cheerfully with a wave of her hand. "Yes, but if you look into it your desire may come true." "No thank you" Kagome says sternly walking away. A cold hand wraps around her wrist, Kagome looks down Nafear's eyes start to change from sky-blue to an off blue, her black hair rises off her small body. "You will look into my orb you retched little human," The girl screams grabbing Kagome's neck and throwing her to her knees. "Now look," she hisses. Kagome shuts her eyes, and shakes her head, a sharp pain flashes through her body, she yelps and her eyes snap open, there in front of her is the orb, instead of being clear and transparent, it's now a misty white. "Odd," Nafear mutters, a sly smile spreads a crossed her face. Kagome slams her eyes shut, and winces as her feet hit the ground. "Wasn't I just?" she thought opening her eyes; she's in the forest, hidden by a large bush. In a small clearing sits Inu-yasha in his usual position (crossed legs his arms crossed inside his sleeves making them look connected) behind him a young woman appears. "Kikyou," Kagome gasps, to her great surprise no sound comes from her mouth. "My voice I can't talk!" She watches in sadness as Kikyou walks up to him, and sets her hands on his shoulders, Inu-yasha looks up his face softening "Inu-yasha." Kikyou whispers, her long black hair falling over her shoulders, her white shirt and red pants (the typical Shrine maiden look) flapping in the breeze. Jealousy clamps Kagome's heart like an iron fist, poisoning her veins with hatred. "Ahh," Nafear whispers her eyes widening with pleasure. Kagome watches as Inu-yasha climbs to his feet, taking Kikyou's hands into his, Kagome's eyes fill with tears as Inu-yasha's lips slowly press against Kikyou's. "No," Kagome mutters mournfully as her heart shatters at her feet, tears start to fall down her cheeks as Kikyou's arms wrap around Inu- yasha's neck. Nafear stands over Kagome's collapsed body a smile playing with her lips, as the Orb turns from a misty white to a jade-green, "Perfect, " she mutters watching the dream intensify. Kagome winces as Inu-yasha's grip tightens around Kikyou's waist; a soft moan escapes Inu-yasha's lips as Kikyou's hands begin to caress his neck and back. Kagome turns away, and tries to walk away, but she soon realizes she can't move. Inu-yasha's startled cry makes her turn; rage fills her soul as her eyes fall upon him. Inu-yasha's golden eyes are full of pain and confusion, his full lips slightly parted, his claw like hands are open ready to strike. In front of him is Kikyou, her auburn eyes almost blood red, her full lips pulled into a satisfied smile, she looks down at the still beating heart in her hand. "Ki..why?" Inu-yasha groans his hand going to his chest, and falling to his knees. With a malicious laugh Kikyou squeezes the heart. "NO!" Kagome screams as the heart is shredded. Kagome falls to her knees, and begins to sob. "No," Nafear hisses, "Waited too long," she thought watching the Orb turn from blood red to dark blue. "Damn girl," Nafear mutters walking away from the sobbing Kagome. 


	7. Chapter seven

Inu-yasha taps his foot impatiently, "She's been in the hot springs for over two hours," he mutters. His ear twitches as a sob reaches his ears, "what in all the seven hells?" he mutters heading towards the sound. In a clearing stands Nafear tears streaming down her cheeks, she's on her knees sobs are making her body shake. "Oh well," Inu-yasha mutters walking away. "Wait!" The child cries, grabbing his hand. Inu-yasha looks down, a grayish Orb is shoved into his face, Nafear mutters something, the Orb turns to a misty gray. ~ Inu-yasha stops dead in his tracks. "Wait wasn't I.." he looks around, "What the fu-," a shrill scream cuts him off. "Kagome!" Inu-yasha screams racing toward the tortured screams. "Hang on Kagome..I'm..hang on for me." The heavy sent of Kagome's blood hits him, making his nose recoil. "No," he whispers his heart shattering at his feet, He looks into the hot spring, Kagome lays half in the spring half out, the water that runs down her naked body is mingled with blood. Deep laughter reaches his ears, a figure steps out of the shadows, its Naraku in his usual baboon pelt. "You bastard!" Inu-yasha rages filling his soul. ~ "Perfect," Nafear mutters shoving the blood red Orb into Inu-yasha's chest. Inu-yasha screams out in pain as the Orb sinks into his body. Falling to his knees, Inu-yasha tried to fight the blackness that is consuming him. 


	8. Chapter eight

Fifteen minutes later Kagome finds herself lost in the woods, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she walks down a path. Fear making her jumpy, tears making her vision blurry and sadness making her heart heavy. "I don't understand, what am I going to do?" Kagome sits down on a rock and begins to cry. "Beg you pardon miss, but why are you crying?" a light male voice asks. At the sound of the voice Kagome clutches Tetsusaiga closer, she looks into the shadows, "Who.who's there?" she asks in the toughest voice she could muster, which comes out as a squeak. "My name is Damien, what's yours?" The gentle voice asks. Kagome gets to her feet, and holds the untransformed Tetsusaiga out in front of her, "Show yourself," she hisses. A man appears he is dressed like a lord, his Kimono is made of blood red silk, his long black hair flows about his shoulders. Kagome takes a step backwards, Tetsusaiga still in front of her. "Please m'dear I don't wish to hurt you, I'm here to help." The man says warmly, "are you in danger?" he tuts shaking his head sadly, "These woods are no place for such a beautiful girl," Kagome looks at him quizzically, "I need help finding my friends, a monk and a demon slayer, they have a young Kitsu with them," she says holding Tetsusaiga close to her chest, tears stinging her eyes. The man offer her a handkerchief, "Its alright," he coos, " Is someone after you?" he asks taking her hand. Kagome feels a strange sensation stir in her stomach, like a thousand worms moving inside her. Suddenly sharp pain shoots through her body, she pulls her hand away. "Why would you think that?" she asks nonchalantly, looking up at the man. The man smiles reassuringly, "Because you had such a frightened look upon you face." He says gently, his hand coming up to caress her cheek. Kagome takes a step back, she glares, "Why do I feel so drawn to him?" she wonders fear making her stomach tighten, "Oh Inu-yasha, please be okay," her mind whispers. "Who, What, are you?" she asks looking for the nearest escape rout. "I am Damien," the man mutters, "and you are?" he asks his voice like honey. Kagome looks into his dark gray eyes a gasp escapes her lips as she feels herself being pulled into them, strong hands grab her shoulders she cries out in pain as her world turns black 


	9. Chapter nine

Fifteen minutes later Kagome finds herself lost in the woods, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she walks down a path. Fear making her jumpy, tears making her vision blurry and sadness making her heart heavy. "I don't understand, what am I going to do?" Kagome sits down on a rock and begins to cry. "Beg you pardon miss, but why are you crying?" a light male voice asks. At the sound of the voice Kagome clutches Tetsusaiga closer, she looks into the shadows, "Who.who's there?" she asks in the toughest voice she could muster, which comes out as a squeak. "My name is Damien, what's yours?" The gentle voice asks. Kagome gets to her feet, and holds the untransformed Tetsusaiga out in front of her, "Show yourself," she hisses. A man appears he is dressed like a lord, his Kimono is made of blood red silk, his long black hair flows about his shoulders. Kagome takes a step backwards, Tetsusaiga still in front of her. "Please m'dear I don't wish to hurt you, I'm here to help." The man says warmly, "are you in danger?" he tuts shaking his head sadly, "These woods are no place for such a beautiful girl," Kagome looks at him quizzically, "I need help finding my friends, a monk and a demon slayer, they have a young Kitsu with them," she says holding Tetsusaiga close to her chest, tears stinging her eyes. The man offer her a handkerchief, "Its alright," he coos, " Is someone after you?" he asks taking her hand. Kagome feels a strange sensation stir in her stomach, like a thousand worms moving inside her. Suddenly sharp pain shoots through her body, she pulls her hand away. "Why would you think that?" she asks nonchalantly, looking up at the man. The man smiles reassuringly, "Because you had such a frightened look upon you face." He says gently, his hand coming up to caress her cheek. Kagome takes a step back, she glares, "Why do I feel so drawn to him?" she wonders fear making her stomach tighten, "Oh Inu-yasha, please be okay," her mind whispers. "Who, What, are you?" she asks looking for the nearest escape rout. "I am Damien," the man mutters, "and you are?" he asks his voice like honey. Kagome looks into his dark gray eyes a gasp escapes her lips as she feels herself being pulled into them, strong hands grab her shoulders she cries out in pain as her world turns black. 


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter eleven wow I write a lot don't I? I don't own any Inu characters (but I wish I did drools Inu-yasha mmmmmm yummy  
Somewhere deep in the forest sits Inu-yasha, His face is slightly pointed, his eyes even his pupils are blood red, on each cheekbone is a blue line slanted in a down ward motion sharp fangs protrude from his mouth. When the scream reaches his ears they twitch and his eyes soften for a moment. The smell of freshly spilt blood makes his heart pound in his chest, not out of fear for Kagome's safety, but out of the hunger to taste this blood. Inu- yasha begins to run in the direction of the sent. "Are you insane?" Screams a tiny voice in his head, "you need to fight this, so you can save her not eat her!" Inu-yasha stops in his tracks his breaths start to come in short bursts, pain surges through his body, a golden ting fills his eyes, as he lets out a piercing scream. "I will fight this," his mind shrieks, "for you" "Kagome!" he yells through gritted teeth. After a few minutes of screams and heavy breathing Inu-yasha sets off after the sent of Kagome's blood. 


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven wow I write a lot don't I? I don't own any Inu characters (but I wish I did drools Inu-yasha mmmmmm yummy  
Somewhere deep in the forest sits Inu-yasha, His face is slightly pointed, his eyes even his pupils are blood red, on each cheekbone is a blue line slanted in a down ward motion sharp fangs protrude from his mouth. When the scream reaches his ears they twitch and his eyes soften for a moment. The smell of freshly spilt blood makes his heart pound in his chest, not out of fear for Kagome's safety, but out of the hunger to taste this blood. Inu- yasha begins to run in the direction of the sent. "Are you insane?" Screams a tiny voice in his head, "you need to fight this, so you can save her not eat her!" Inu-yasha stops in his tracks his breaths start to come in short bursts, pain surges through his body, a golden ting fills his eyes, as he lets out a piercing scream. "I will fight this," his mind shrieks, "for you" "Kagome!" he yells through gritted teeth. After a few minutes of screams and heavy breathing Inu-yasha sets off after the sent of Kagome's blood. 


	12. Chapter twelve

Is still drooling over the things she could do to most of the Inu-boys I don't own the Inu-characters swoons at the ideal of Inu-yasha in a hot tub anyway on with the story.  
  
Pain consumes Kagome's mind and body as Nafear and Damien's chanting becomes more urgent. "Milord did you hear that?" Nafear asks. "Stop chanting," Damien yells, "I must do this part alone." Nafear stops chanting, Kagome watches as Damien's eyes turn blood-red, he starts to chant louder now, the pain surging through her body is now intensifying. Nafear walks another Orb, she waves her and over it, a gasp escapes her lips she turns around her eyes wide with worry. "Milord the hanyou is on his way," Nafear's eyes slightly widen, "He seems to be fighting my Orb," she mummers caressing her Orb lovingly, "No ones ever been able to do that," "Well go fix it, "Damien hisses. Kagome feels the pain in her body subside momentarily, then Damien's chant begins again. "Soon my pet I will have you soul," he purrs his hand on her head, "Then that half-breed mutt will be mine to control," Anger drowns out the pain, Kagome glares into Damien's eyes, "You will never have my soul, and Inu-yasha will ne.never be your slave," Kagome screams as the pain takes over her body. Kagome is thrown into complete darkness. 


	13. Chapter thirteen

Me no own wish me did but me don't  
  
Inu-yasha hears Kagome's words, though still in his transformed state Inu-yasha's mind seemed to be getting clearer and clearer. He runs towards Kagome's sent. "Ahh Inu-yasha," a childlike voice meets his ears; he looks up never stopping, a glare starting in his eyes. "I see my Orb isn't working.I guess I'm going to have to fix it," Nafear lunges at Inu-yasha her claw like hands digging into his chest. Inu-yasha screams in both pain and anger. "You little bitch," Inu-yasha hisses grabbing Nafear's hands. Pain surges through Inu-yasha's body as red flashes through his eyes, the scene with Naraku and Kagome flash through his mind anger surges through his body as Naraku's voice fills his head. "Inu-yasha I will kill her, her soul will be mine," Naraku's voice fades out leaving Inu-yasha empty and confused. Inu-yasha falls to his knees his hands cupping his head. "No!" he screams his mind clouding with a red flashing through his mind the words kill chanting over and over in his head. Inu-yasha climbs to his feet and runs toward Kagome's sent, in his mind's eye Naraku's sent is beckoning him to come. 


	14. Chapter fourteen

Blah blah blah you all know the drill  
  
Kagome's eyes snap open she looks up at Damien, whose eyes are transfixed on her forehead. His lips moving slightly with the chant, Kagome's eyes dart left to right a plan forming in her mind. She brings her feet up and kicks Damien in the chest, the Youkai flies backwards and crashes into a bookcase full of Orbs. The Orbs crash down shattering the glass. Kagome leaps to her feet, her stomach heaves and her head starts to spin, but she races out the door. Outside she finds herself surrounded by Spanish moss, she approaches it, then cautiously she tries to pull it open. "It's too thick," Her mind hisses as she tries to pull the moss apart. A loud hissing sound from behind her makes her heartbeat stop, she looks over her shoulder to see Damien his eyes blood red giant fangs stick out of his mouth at odd angles. "You'll pay for that human," he screeches his hand going around Kagome's throat. "Le-"Kagome's words are cut off as Damien squeezes her windpipe. "Inu-yasha! Help me!" her mind screams, she closes her eyes as Damien's grip tightens. A loud grunting sound reaches her ears the hand loosens and drops away, Kagome opens her eyes and looks up to see Inu-yasha standing there Tetsusaiga clutched in his hand a wave of relief washes over her. "Inu-yasha," she mutters running towards him her arms outstretched, a smile on her face. Sharp pain surges through her stomach, confused she looks down to see the tip of the untransformed Tetsusaiga sticking into her gut. "Inu.inu.ya.yasha?" she asks Inu-yasha looking up at him her eyes wide in confusion. "Naraku where's Kagome?" Inu-yasha asks the very confused Kagome. "I.," Kagome mutters tears streaming down her cheeks. "Where is she or I'll run this sword through you." Kagome cries out in pain as the sword goes deeper into her body, blood erupts from her mouth she looks up at Inu-yasha her lips slightly parted. "Inu-yasha?" She murmurs her voice cracking, as she slumps to the floor. Inu-yasha blinks and looks down, his eyes widen in fear. "Kagome?" he asks his eyes going gold. "What have I done?" he asks pulling Tetsusaiga from her body. Kagome smiles weakly as her knees give out. Inu-yasha catches her and falls to his knees clutching her to his chest. "No please," Inu-yasha cries rubbing her cheek gently. "He stabbed me," she thought her hand holding her stomach. "Kagome please don't die," He mutters his finger caressing her cheek, Kagome watches Inu-yasha double over pain flashing through his face. A blood covered Orb falls into her lap and shatters into a thousand pieces. Kagome looks up and smiles. "He was being controlled by the.or.Orb," "Inu-yasha," she mumbles, she places her blood covered hand on his now normal cheek, she brings his face towards hers, with her lips inches from his darkness clams her 


	15. Chapter fifteen

Inu-yasha's face contorts into pain, he leans down his mouth brushing Kagome's ear, with tears in his eyes he picks her up. "Hang on Kagome don't die, please I'm sorry." He murmurs jumping to his feet Inu-yasha leaps into the trees running as fast as his feet can carry him he leaps from tree to tree, one arm holding Kagome to his chest the other putting pressure on her wound. Ten minutes later he reaches a village the people scatter like mice. "Help me," Inu-yasha asks stopping in front of a young woman. The woman looks at Inu-yasha and then at Kagome whose body hung limply in his arms. "Demon!" she screams running away. "Damn." He thinks, "fine if I have to use force then use force I will," he thinks jumping on top of a roof, "Listen to me," he shouts his eyes going cold his voice gruff, "If you don't tell me where I can find a isha (doctor)I'll torch your village, do you hear me?" he shouts. A young woman walks forward, her long black hair pulled into a waist length braid, her blue eyes like saucers, her full lips pulled into a frown, "I am the isha here what can I do for you?" she asks her voice gentle. Inu-yasha jumps down landing a little harder then he excepted; to his great enjoyment a small groan escapes Kagome's lips. "Save her please," He mutters his eyes full of pleading. The isha nods, "Come," she whispers, a wave of disagreement runs through the crowd as Inu-yasha follows the young woman. "What happened to her?" she asks looking at Inu-yasha skeptically, "It looks like she was tortured," Inu-yasha sets Kagome down and begins to explain the unbelievable tale the girl and her Orb, when he finished the story he looked down at Kagome, "Can you help her?" He asks. "I will try, for now go outside and I'll see what I can do," Reluctantly Inu-yasha climbs to his feet fear and hate running through his veins, at the door he turns to the isha, and says "If I'm not back when she wakes up tell her I'll be back, please" he asks, the isha nods with that he leaves. Hours later a very angry and very sad Inu-yasha bounces into a clearing. I know she' here or was here I can smell her" he thinks looking around. A small child comes into his view, the child is about four in her hand is a note. "Inu-yasha?" she asks her voice is low and childlike. "What?" he asks jumping from the tree, the small child hands him the note, and smiled then she skips away into the forest. "Hey?" Inu-yasha yells then shrugging he looks down at the paper. 'Inu-yasha, I know you will be mad, I also know you have either killed Kagome or that she is dying, what a pity, I hope her death was as painful as yours is going to be, sincerely Nafear' Inu-yasha looks down at the note anger rush to his cheeks in a dark red, "You'll pay for this Nafear," Inu-yasha screams, he smells the air searching for Nafear's sent, once he's got it he smiles, "Gotcha," he thinks going after her. Oops for got the disclaimer I don't own him want to but cant that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi "sniffle" 


	16. Chapter sixteen

Kagome opens her eyes slowly, the sent of herbs hits her nose she tried to sit up, but a hand pressed her shoulder to make her stop. "You'll injure yourself more if you sit up," a warm female voice muttered, a picture of her mother flashed through Kagome's head making tears shoot into her eyes, "Where am I" Kagome mutters looking up at the woman, "umm who are you?" The woman smiles, "My name is Saru, and I am the isha of this village," Kagome's heart starts to pound, she looks around fearfully. "Where's Inu-yasha?" she asks "Please let him be okay," she thinks fear making her eyes huge. Saru looks angry, her full lips press together to form a thin line. "Doesn't worry that half-breed won't be bothering you anymore," "Half-breed?" Kagome mutters angrily, her eyes blazing with fire, "How dare you call him a half-breed!" Saru gives Kagome an odd look, "Isn't he the one that nearly killed you?" "He was being controlled.," Kagome trails off she looks down and blushes when she realized all she has on is cloth wrapped around her chest and waist, "Uh umm was he.he in-" "No he left," Saru eyes light up, "oh yea he also said he'll be back, " "So he's back to normal that's good," Kagome smiles "thank you." Saru pushes Kagome onto her back and smiles, "you need to get some sleep, I'll let him come in if you want," "Yes please I want to see him," Kagome mutters as she falls asleep.  
  
No own want too but dont 


	17. Chapter seventeen

~weeks later~  
  
Inu-yasha sits perched in a tree his golden eyes shinning in through the darkness, the snapping of a stick close by makes his ears twitch. "Nafear is close by I can smell her," Inu-yasha leaps from the tree and races towards Nafear's sent. Ten minutes later Inu-yasha finds himself in the middle of a clearing, he scans the area, sudden movement catches his attention. He looks to his left, his stomach tighten in anger at the form standing in front of him. "Ah Inu-yasha.I was wondering when you'd catch up with me," Nafear says cheerfully. "You sound pretty happy for someone who's about to be killed." Inu- yasha hisses pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath, the sword turns from a rusty tooth-pick to a giant fanged shaped sword. Inu-yasha charges at Nafear his eyes flash red, "Die!" he screams swing Tetsusaiga down Nafear moves at the last second. "Damn," Inu-yasha thinks, then with a malicious grin he yells, "Iron reaver soul stealer" Something like flashes of light in the shape of claws hits Nafear. Nafear screams, as the attack hits her, she flies backwards and slams into a tree. Inu-yasha makes a powerful swing with Tetsusaiga, unleashing a lot of power, "Cutting Wind!" he yells. Nafear seems to be cut into pieces, a disembodied voice reaches his ears. "This is not the last of me Inu-yasha," "Feh, when ever your ready," Inu-yasha yells a smile forming on his lips. "Kagome," his mind suddenly thinks, "here I come" 


	18. Chapter eighteen

~Two weeks later~  
  
Kagome is sitting outside (in her normal school uniform green skirt, white shirt you all know the one) she is looking sadly at the ground her hand in her lap. "Kagome!" At the sound of her name Kagome looks up her heart swells with joy at the sight of Sango, Shippou and Miroku. "Oh I'm so glad to see all of you," Kagome cries rushing to greet her friends. "Kagome!" cries a young Kitsune running at break-neck speed his destination Kagome. "Shippou!" Kagome says kneeling down to catch the small child. "Oh Kagome I was so scared you were hurt," Shippou cried. Kagome can feel hot tears on her collarbone as Shippou begins to wail he fears. Kagome pats his back and coos loving word into the Kitsune's ear. After Kagome gets Shippou's wails to be a mere whimper she looks at her other two friends. "How did you find me?" she asks cheerfully still cradling Shippou. Sango smiles and walks towards," Inu-yasha met up with us we were on our way to Kaede's village, he said you were injured badly and that we.that he um."Sango looks down and mumbles, "He said he wont be coming back so don't look for him." Kagome sets Shippou down a sad expression spreads a crossed her face, "Oh I see," Kagome looks down, "well in that case Kirara, would you give me a ride to the well so I can go home," Kirara a small cat like creature with two tails rubs against Kagome's leg, then suddenly transforms into a giant horse sizes cat with two tails. "Thank you Kirara," Kagome mutters and climbs onto Kirara's back, "I'll see you all later," she shouts as Kirara flies into the air. Halfway to the well Kagome begins to cry. "I don't understand.why is he doing this?" "Kirara can you land next to that stream I need to wash my face," Kagome asks through tears. In response to her question Kirara begins to fly down wards. When they land Kagome climbs off and Kirara transforms into her cuddly kitten form. Kagome walks over to the stream and looks at herself tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why does he hate me? What have I done wrong?" She studies her figure in the stream, "Sure I'm no beauty like Kikyou, but I do have a nice figure.don't I?" She wipes away her tears, then begins to laugh, "Who am I kidding?" she laughs to Kirara, "Why would he want me when he has her?" Kirara rubs against the now half laughing half sobbing Kagome, Kirara's ears prick up at something she makes a meowing sound and dashed off into the forest, "She'll be back," Kagome thinks kneeling down to wash her face, and to dry the never ending waterfall of tears. 


	19. Chapter nineteen

Inu-yasha sits perched in a tree, overlooking the stream and Kagome, a quizzical look is plastered on his face, "Why is she so sad? Don't cry Kagome please," "Inu-yasha," At the sound of his name Inu-yasha's ears prick up, he looks down to see Kagome on her knees her hands flat on the ground her mouth slightly open, her gaze fixed on something in the water. "What is she looking at?" he wonders jumping down from the branch to get a better look, five seconds later his is greeted by Kirara. "Hello Kirara what are you doing here?" Inu-yasha whispers as the small cat-demon rubs against his leg. Kirara begins to purr and meow Inu- yasha nods his head a slight frown. "So Kagome is upset because I.umm didn't come?" Inu-yasha asks picking up Kirara, who nods and meows loudly, Inu-yasha shakes his head and frowns. "No I can't go talk to her what if I hurt her again," "MEWO!" Inu-yasha cheeks flush, Ketsu (ass)? How dare you call me that?" His reaction is followed by a series of cursing from Kirara (all of coarse meows). "No I re-" "Inu-yasha?" "Uh?" Inu-yasha looks up to see Kagome standing in front of him her hands on her hips. Inu-yasha's eye twitches as he mutters "how did she sneak up on me with out me hearing it?" "What are you doing here?" Kagome asks her eyes filled with an emotion Inu-yasha doesn't understand. "I came to get the Jewel shards," "oh that was the wrong thing to say," Inu-yasha thought waiting for the s-word. Hurt fills Kagome's eyes, "Oh.I see well you can come and get them when I get home," she says with a hint of sadness in her voice. "No that's not what I wanted to say," Inu-yasha muttered setting Kirara down, "Go Kirara I need to talk to Kagome." With that request Kirara walks away, Inu-yasha takes a step closer to Kagome, "What am I doing?" He wonders as he takes another step, Kagome lets out a small "Hicket" as Inu-yasha grabs her hand. 


	20. Chapter twenty

Yea I'm done !!!!!!!!!!!^_^ I hope your happy Videly-chan. This is too all my friends The "chans" you Know who you are.  
  
"What is he doing?" Kagome wonders as Inu-yasha's eyes get soft. "If he's envisioning Kikyo I'm going to kill him," "Inu-ya-" Kagome's words are cut off as Inu-yasha's lips press against hers gently, her cheeks flush a dark red, butterflies start to flap in her stomach as he deepens the kiss. When they pull away both members of the tonsils hockey team are flushed, Kagome looks down at her feet a slight smile plays with her lips. "Kagome I-"Inu-yasha stops his cheeks redder than Kagome's. "Inu-yasha," Kagome whispers looking up at him hope in her eyes. "Kagome I.will you.iya.oh hell," Inu-yasha mutters pulling Kagome into another kiss. Mean while in the bushes Sango and Miroku sit watching the scene, both have huge smiles on their faces. "Well it's about time," Sango mutters hugging Kirara. "Yes it is," Miroku says cheerfully placing his hand on Sango's butt. Sango's eyes widen in anger, she slams her giant boomerang on his head, Miroku falls over comically one foot twitching in the air. "Damn lecher," Sango hisses never taking her eyes off of Kagome and Inu-yasha (who are still in a deep kiss ^_^) 


End file.
